Vision or Dream?
by Fictional-Guy-Tracker
Summary: From Edwards' P.O.V..What is going on? Where is Bella? "OH NO. WHO DO I HAVE TO KILL TO FIND OUT WHO DID THIS TO HER" Please Read and Review...and if you have criticism i will take that too. but please..understand its my first story!


Edward Dream

I always tell Bella that if I could dream at all it would be about her. And I think that this time I did. I wasn't sure if it was dream but if it was that's a miracle within itself… but if it wasn't then it was a vision that Alice saw. Either way it was so vivid, it was like I was there.

There was Bella, paler than ever, sitting in my kitchen?! It seemed like she was strategizing, but her face-expressed disappointment and for the umpteenth time I wished I knew what she was thinking. All of a sudden I see her beautiful brown eyes. The minute our eyes meet her face becomes almost childlike. _She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen_. _It still amazes me that she loves a monster like me_. I walk as inhumanly possible to get by her side… but by the time I got to her she wasn't there. At that moment I was very confused. _"Where did she go" "how did she move so fast" and "why did she go"._

Moments later I saw something I never thought I'd see. I didn't know what it was at first. It was blurry and dark. It started to become clearer as moments passed by, I watched in fear and anger. I didn't understand how this could have happened! Why wasn't I there to protect her? Who ever was stupid enough to TOUCH my Bella, should have known that I would come after them when I found out? So why would they do this? … Then everything became clear…. As if I knew it all along.

I was suddenly in my room…. sitting on my couch and listening to music. The most perfect angel was in my arms, Bella. I felt so happy at that moment, that I didn't really realize that Bella was different. She smelled different to me… actually she didn't SMELL at all. I wondered if she was sick, so I turned her around in my arms so I could ask, and see her beautiful eyes. I was shocked beyond belief to see what I saw. I saw Bella, my beautiful Bella, cold as stone, and much paler than she always is. She looked like ME! I started to notice things that should have caught my eye a while ago, but I was to caught up being in such bliss that I missed it.

Bella was much taller…. When I stood up to look at her… she tried to kiss me and she didn't have to go on her toes to reach my lips. I pushed her away because of all the shock I was going through. She looked different but still the same, beautiful Bella as always. She was just as perfect as she always was… but something was different. Her eyes weren't gorgeous, gigantic, chocolate brown eyes. They were onyx but still as big as always. She looked beautiful… but I was frightened of what she has become. She seemed to have been very hurt when I pushed her away, so I came up to her and gave her a very careful kiss. _Just because she looks different... doesn't mean she's not fragile._

Bella never seizes to amaze me. When I started to pull away from our kiss… she pulled me closer to her body, and this time I couldn't break free. Then I realized I didn't have to pull away and I didn't want to. My mind was pulling up all the memories of what happened before that moment. Bella and I got married. We tried her "demand"…. And somehow she got through it un-harmed. A few more memories were flashing… us talking… holding each other. And then there came a memory I never thought I'd see. My head was bent over Bella's arm… and my mouth (and teeth) in her wrist. Why was I doing this? How could I? After I lifted my head (which was easier than I thought). Carlisle injected a needle full of morphine into her small, aching body. I had more flashing memories of the 3 days that passed… and then the last memory I saw was Bella and I running at the same pace. _Actually she was a little faster than me… Which I think she liked._

We ended up in the meadow… and as soon as we got there the sun started to shine. Bella was standing right in the center… and she glimmered and shined more than ever. She was just like I was, and for the fist time I wasn't frightened, I was actually happy. _I never thought that would happen._ I was so happy that I just had the urge to kiss her. So for the first time… I did. I wasn't careful and let all of my emotions pour out of my lips. I was still extremely surprised that when I stopped kissing, Bella was still there, and SMILING, no less. She has a beautiful smile.

We spent the rest of the day in the meadow… and then we ran home. When we got home Carlisle and Esme were standing in the living room, smiling. I was so happy to be with Bella, I forgot about my powers…I decided to take a little listen.

"_How was your day, son_" Carlisle asked… I just nodded in response.

"_I've never seen you smile this much, Edward! I'm so glad you finally agreed_"

Esme was gleaming…. I smiled even more that I finally could make her happy!

In a matter of moments, the rest of our family (_I love saying that SO MUCH_) was in the room with us… I could hear the rest of their thoughts... they were fairly much similar.

"_I don't' think I can stand this much love, I've never felt this way except for Alice_" Jasper was the only one _I think_ that could even START understanding how much happiness and love I was feeling right now. I looked at him… smiled I also thanked him for everything he has done in the past.

"_I can't believe you waited so long, brother! Do you SEE how happy you are??… Why didn't you listen to me before?_"... Of course Emmett would put it as HIS idea… to get all the "credit". But I just kept smiling…. It's Emmett after all!

"_Now you know how Jasper and I feel! I always knew you deserved happiness, and finally you got it_" Alice was being her-self. Always showing that she knew best and never letting ANYONE forget it.

"_I'm glad your happy Edward, it's about time!_" With Rosalie's comment I couldn't help but laugh. I responded to that with a"thank you"… and everyone except Bella was confused. It seemed like she knew.

I saw that Carlisle was trying to hide something from me. For the first time, though, I wasn't bothered by it. I was too happy to even think about anything but Bella. What happened next was even more shocking. Bella decided she has something to tell the rest of our family. I wonder why she didn't tell me in the meadow, but I guess I will find out with the rest of the family. We all sat down on the couch, and got prepared for what we were about to here. I think Carlisle knew, but I was too busy gazing at my Bella to take notice.

Bella seemed to be preparing her-self. As if she was giving a speech. It shocked me how concentrated and determined she was to get what ever was on her mind… out into words._ I love that about her_. I started to realize that everyone in the room was becoming anxious, and wanting to get this over with. For me, I would wait days or even years for Bella to figure out what she wanted to say, _if she needed that long of course_. All of a sudden, Bella stops pacing and faces the family. She opens her mouth to speak and the words that come out, shock everyone except Carlisle.

"I had meat today!" Bella exclaimed with much confusion. Everyone had questions running through their minds, but couldn't even get a word out-loud before Bella continued!

"You all remember how I hated the smell of blood? Well, I hate the taste even more!" Bella was very calm when she recited this, and I wondered how long she practiced this to herself. Then I hear Emmett's comment that he just COULDN'T keep to HIM-self.

"Only you, Bella, could defy everything that is VAMPIRE" at that… everyone started to laugh. I saw Bella's face light up as she started to giggle. I don't think I have EVER heard my sweet Bella giggle. It was a magical sound._ I will have to make her giggle more often_. After everyone calmed down, Bella kept going.

"I decided to do an experiment. You all know that cooked meat if done very rare has blood in it, right?" at that question everyone nodded in agreement. I wondered where Bella got this "experimental" idea from. But then decided that my Bella could think of anything! I was very intrigued at this point to here how the "experiment" ended and noticed everybody else in that room was getting restless for the answer as well.

"So…what happened??" Emmett couldn't help but ask. I could also see that Rosalie was actually intrigued as well. That took me by surprise.

"_I hope she barfed it up_" Rosalie was actually angry because Bella tried to eat meat. My goodness… now that Bella is a vampire I thought Rosalie would get over that humanizing thing… but I guess I was wrong.

Bella looked at me as if she was waiting for me to answer a silent question. All I did was smile at her and nodded my head. I guess she took that as a yes and proceeded with her "story".

"Well, Carlisle and I went to La Bella Italia last night, and I ordered Steak, very, very rare steak! As the waiter left I was very nervous! I started asking Carlisle all these questions about what happens after a vampire eat human food, and if I will want blood even more?! Some how, when the waiter came back, I was very calm and was ready to eat my "meal". I took my first bite and I had to say it was delicious. By the time I was done, I was full. I was shocked! I looked at Carlisle to see the same expression that I had on my face!" at that I started to chuckle. I couldn't see my father, having any facial expression even close to how Bella churned her face. I pulled myself together and let my angel finish her story.

"I thought maybe I was going to throw it up later, but it has been over 15 hours and nothing has come out!" she smiled her beautiful smile and looked at me. I didn't know how I got this amazing angel to be in my life and how she loved me!

"Carlisle, how can that be?" Rosalie was jealous all right! I sort of felt bad for her. She never wanted this life and now Bella has this life, but she can still act human. But I was actually asking that same question myself.

"You know how we all bring something from our human years? I think Bella brought her _disgust_ for blood with her, and now she can eat meat without barfing like the rest of us." Carlisle seemed very calm and scientific about his answer, as if he was trying to pick his words correctly. I didn't mind much, I was just happy that Bella brought something humane about her to this horrible existence.

Bella started pacing again and this time she tripped, over nothing.

"That not the ONLY thing she brought with her!" Emmett starting bursting at his own joke and then Jasper and Alice joined in. after a few seconds the whole room was filled with laugher, that included Bella's and mine.

"Emmett, I brought it just for you! So you never get bored with me!" Bella's comment made Emmett laugh even harder. Rosalie stopped laughing and her face turned to anger. Emmett saw her face and stopped laughing, he tried to calm her down in a way I don't want to describe. Bella as always blamed this on herself.

"I'm sorry Rosalie; I didn't mean to offend you!" Ah Bella, my Bella, always thinking of others! How selfless can she get?

I guess Bella was done talking because she walked towards me and sat down. I wrapped my arms around her tighter than I ever have. It felt nice, holding her without being careful. Emmett was thinking the same thing except why it took me so long. For the first time, I wondered the exact same thing.

I looked at my angel and she looked right back. It was as silent as night and we were in each others arms. Nothing could make this more perfect, (except the rest of the family being gone), until the words off Bella's lips were said.

"I love you" this tone I never heard from Bella (or anyone else) before. It was soft and sweet, yet still strong and powerful. Bella will never seize to amaze me. I hope she never does. I held her in my arms for the longest time, and suddenly it all started to fade.

I was standing back in my kitchen and looking at Bella. She was human, with her big, brown eyes. I don't know why, but I felt a little sorrow in my heart. I wonder if what I just experienced was a vision. Because if it was, I can't wait!


End file.
